Charlie Scene
Charlie Scene is one of the six current members of the band Hollywood Undead. Bio Charlie is featured in almost every song from the band, and usually raps about partying, girls, drugs and drinks, although he has also written verses about emotional, strong thoughts. He is classified as the "gangster" of the band. Masks Charlie Scene's masks have never truly been "masks". The reason for this is because he would rather wear something comfortable, like cloth, than a solid mask. Initially, Charlie had no money for a mask so he simply wore a'' Del Taco'' bag with eye holes cut out over his head, with sunglasses over the top. When Swan Songs was set to release, he changed that to a bandana, with the letters "LA" stylized on it in the shape of an AK-47. He also wore large Ray-Ban brand Aviator sunglasses, similar to the ones he used previously. The top of his bandana read "Charles P. Scene". The mask has white buildings and black outlines in the background. When Desperate Measures was in the recording stage, the only change to his mask was that the text on the top of his bandana read "Charlie Scene", rather than "Charles P. Scene". In American Tragedy , the colors on his mask were inverted (black buildings/white outline). As of Notes from the Underground, his bandana is closer to his Desperate Measures one except the outline is black instead of gray. Songs he's featured in Swan Songs *"Undead" *"Everywhere I Go" *"Pimpin" *"City" *"Bottle and a Gun" *"Pain" *"The Natives" *"Knife Called Lust" *"No. 5" *"Black Dahlia" (background screams) Desperate Measures *"Dove and Grenade" *"El Urgencia" *"Immigrant Song (Led Zeppelin cover)" American Tragedy *"Mother Murder" *"Been To Hell" *"Bullet" *"Pour Me" *"Lump Your Head" *"Gangsta Sexy" *"I Don't Wanna Die" Notes from the Underground *"Dead Bite" * "Up in Smoke" *"Pigskin" *"Another Way Out" *"Kill Everyone" *"Medicine" *"Rain" *"I Am" Day of the Dead *"Day of the Dead" *"Usual Suspects" *"Gravity" Others *"Dead in Ditches" *"Bitches" *"Scene for Dummies" *"Turn off the Lights" *"Christmas in Hollywood" Trivia *One time, the band went to on tour, but Deuce didn't show up, so Charlie sang all his parts while he wasn't there. Deuce claims that when he arrived at the airport to leave, their manager had told him the band had broken up. *His most famous line out of all of HU's songs is in "Everywhere I Go" off of the album Swan Songs. It's "Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show." *J-Dog of the band says Charlie only "shows his weenie" when he is drunk.. *He has made a few solo songs. *Prior to joining HU, he was in a band called "Upright Radio". *He is also in a cover band called "Han Cholo". *He doesn't like being called Jordon by his fans. *His new bandana is pretty much the same as the one he had for Desperate Measures. *He used to own a dog named Stella, however he accidentally killed her when he hit her with his car. *He shows interest in movie making and seeing shows, he helped direct the music videos for "Comin' In Hot", "Everywhere I Go", and his own short films. *He is a big fan of Charlie Sheen. That's what inspired his stage name. However, it was originally to confuse people. *When the band started, he was so poor he moved back in with his mom. *He has tattoos on his knuckles that mention his mother and father. On the left hand, Jack (his dad, deceased) and on the right, Jane (his mom). *He has known J-Dog and Johnny since pre-school. * His brother Jake plays the main male character in the "Been To Hell" music video. *His Instagram account is "therealcharliescene". *His YouTube channel is "CS101HU" *His Twitter account is "sirCharlieScene" Category:Hollywood Undead Members